


Creation

by a_q



Series: The Menagerie [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: xmen_firstkink, Dom!Charles, Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt requesting dominant Charles over submissive Erik and Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

Charles knew his pets, new and old. He knew what they liked, and what they needed, and the thin line that separated those two things. He knew when to dote upon them, and when to correct them, for their own betterment.

He sat in his favorite chair in the library and watched the new prospect walk closer. The hesitant glide reminded him of the debutante girls balancing book over their heads for the perfect posture.

“Hurts...” he managed to say before his knees gave out and he slumped down. Charles smiled benevolently, stroking his hair away from his sweaty brow. He leaned his head against his leg, hand grasping his knee. He had managed well, even though he was still wild and raw, full of bad habits. Charles had kept a steady pressure on his mind all day, adding arousal one small bit at the time. As a technique, it was same as tossing coins into a paper cup. Enough pieces in the cup, and you ended up with an eager, shaking pet at your feet.

“My poor kitten, look at you,” Charles mused. “Where did you leave your clothes?”

He struggled for the answer, genuinely loss of words and the ability to string them together into a meaningful whole.

“I don't know,” he muttered finally.

“It's alright, you don't need them anyway, do you?”

“Thank you,” he said, still clutching his knee with one hand, the other drifting to touch himself. Charles saw it, but didn't correct it. He allowed some foolish behavior, for it was good for them. Educational, even.

He managed three strokes before he pulled his hand away with a groan of agony.

The beauty of the constant, yet increasing pressure was that any attempt to find release without Charles' permission only intensified the pressure itself. It was an elegant solution. He could place the pressure in their minds, light as a feather, and the pets did the rest with their own misbehavior, adding weight until their minds were heavy as lead, and their bodies broke to quivering mess.

“I need to...” His voice cracked. “Fuck me, please, I can't anymore...”

“You can mount my other pet anytime you like, don't you remember? He is right there,” Charles noted, grabbing his neck and turning his head to left. He closed his eyes and Charles sighed. Stubbornness was attractive, but only to a certain degree. “Or say the word and you are out of here in a thirty seconds, no harm done. Not everyone is ready to join my menagerie.”

It was a fair offer, and Charles meant every word. But he also knew his pets, even those who had just washed up to his doorsteps, not yet in or out. And this one, he had a secret wish to belong, to have the warmth of camaraderie. Charles wanted to fulfill that wish, so he chose Erik to be part of the evening, even over more eager volunteers. He knew that it was the perfect choice, and now he only had to entice the prospect to open his eyes and look at the offering.

“You don't have to do much kitten, simply look at the lovely thing I brought to you. Why do you fight this so hard?”

“I only want you,” he muttered, eyes still closed. “Not your toys.”

“He used to be like you, all guarded and possessive. It ate him up inside, almost destroyed him, but now, he is one of my best. Look at him. He is beautiful, absolutely radiant,” Charles said and plunked another thought to his mind, pressing against his already strained rationale. He growled in his hold, shivering and squirming, but he did open his eyes, and looked.

Charles had tied Erik's arms into a box tie, as a treat. Erik liked rope more than anything, and Charles could indulge him in this respect. The rope looked cream-colored against his tanned skin, the pattern decorative in combination with his lean muscles and long arms.

Charles had known in advantage that it might take a while before the prospect was ready, so he had made sure that Erik would be comfortable to wait as long as needed. In addition to the simple bondage, he knelt over a footstool for support. The fire in the fireplace kept the room warm, and there was fluffy pillows under his knees so he could keep up the position easily. He held his legs wide apart, so there was a plenty to admire from where Charles sat.

And Charles felt how the prospect's mind staggered under the added weight of lust when he saw such treat. Instincts took over, and he humped the air obscenely, muscles taut as he tried to control that mindless movement. Charles smiled and let go of him. He dropped down to his hands and knees, hips still jerking.

“Let's go see closer, hm?” Charles suggested, standing up. He patted the prospect's head, and walked to Erik without looking back. The prospect crawled after him, and Charles felt the first shiver of excitement, but then he stopped short. Charles had hoped he would approach Erik on his own, but he knew how to entice reluctant minds. Charles stroked Erik's ass, and he surged up to his touch, displaying his lubed hole. “Look at him, how obedient! It never ceases to amaze me what a change a proper training does. Wouldn't you like to feel that? A chance to discover yourself in completely new way?”

The prospect nodded, eyes glued to him first, then back at Erik. Charles reached to grab his neck and pulled him forward, between Erik's legs. He hesitated still, and Charles pushed him gently, urging him on. He took a lick, and then an another.

“There, good, go on,” Charles appraised, watching intently as he started licking Erik's ass, slow at first, then getting more and more into it. When Charles let go of his neck, he didn't even seem to notice. Erik moaned and Charles reached to rub his back, tracing the feel of the muscles, looking for the signs of strain. He brushed the fresh bruises on his side, and Erik gasped.

“It's time,” Charles ordered, taking a hold of the prospect's neck again, pulling him up and forward over Erik's body. He moved without objection. “Show me you can do it, mount him like a pet should. Hands on the side, there we go, keep your legs open, arch your back, there...”

Charles positioned him and he didn't resist, just hung his head down. Charles held his cock, guiding it to press against Erik's slick hole.

“Oh, it's always so thrilling to get a new prospect. When you mount my bitch, it's your first step to becoming one of mine.”

The prospect didn't hesitate anymore, he slammed in and didn't hold back, his hips thrusting in hard, quick dips. Erik moaned unabashedly, his voice rising and falling with the slide of the cock in him.

“There you go, fuck him all you want,” Charles ushered, releasing the pressure inside his mind with every thrust he made, his movements turning more frantic as his hold lifted. “And when you finish, when you squeeze the last drop of come into his ass, he will do the same to you, and you will enjoy it as much as he enjoys it now, isn't that right?”

The prospect nodded, muscles trembling in his arms and back, sweat pouring from him and splashing down to Erik's heated skin.

“For your first week you will sleep with him, and to others you are invisible. He fucks you when ever he wants, however he wants. To refuse him, is to refuse me, and to refuse me, means you are out. Do you understand, prospect?”

He nodded again.

“Out loud.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Charles released the last hold of his mind, the cup empty of all the coins, and he came with a sharp howl, shaking under the force of it.

Charles smiled, pleased. It was a good start.


End file.
